teachers_petfandomcom-20200214-history
Spot Helperman/Scott Leadready II
'Spot Helperman/Scott Leadready II '''is a dog and the second main character of the TV series ''Teacher's Pet and the main protagonist of Teacher's Pet: The Movie. He dresses up like a boy and goes to school with his master and best friend, Leonard. He will often quote a saying at the end of each episode. Bio Spot enjoys going to school. He is Leonard's best friend and dog. When Leonard was 5 years old, he and his mother got him as a newborn puppy during Christmas time. When he's Scott Leadready, he acts competitive with Leonard and uses his show-offy intellect to impress everyone and make Leonard feel inferior. His instincts kick in when something bad happens to him and he starts having an episode. Whether it's helping Leonard impress Leslie or trying to win a contest, he sticks by Leonard at all times. Spot always comes up with amazing plans that always get Leonard beat up, punished, or blamed for it. Personality Spot is a competitive intellectual and the coolest kid in school. He is very loyal to Leonard and will help him. Sometimes, when things go wrong for him, he starts having a fit or exaggerating it. He wants whatever he wants and does not wanna lose things or games. Design Spot is a blue furred mutt, handsome, white tummy, yellow eyes and a black spot on his back. As a Scott, he wears a little hat, a yellow short sleeved collard shirt, red pants, glasses, and gray sneakers. He was an homage to Basemans dog, Hubcaps. As a man, he wore a fancy suit. Appearances ''Teacher's Pet Spot was tired of staying at home and wanted to go to school to be closer to Leonard and then, he decided to do so. He called himself, Scott Leadready II and became the coolest. Leonard become jealous and his love interest, Leslie started to develop a crush on Scott. Scott told Leonard and Leonard agree for Spot to stay as long as no one finds out. As the show went on, Spot got Leonard yelled at, beaten up, punished, or sent to detention on a daily basis. The principals cat, Tallulah knows that Scott is a dog. In one episode, he falls in love with a circus poodle and decides to leave Leonard, Jolly, Pretty Boy, and Mary to go be with her. But, he realizes that he cant leave his friends and family for a girl he doesn't know and changes his mind. In another episode, he finds out that they're building a skate park where the dog park he used to play at is, so he's caught in a triangle. At the end, he decides to keep both parks and split them into different ones on different sides. Teacher's Pet: The Movie Unlike the series, Spot/Scott is the main character in the movie and Leonard is the deuteragonist. At the end of the school year, Mary gets nominated for a N.E.A.T.O. award has to go to Florida with her son Leonard. But the van that the Helpermans take does not allow dogs, so Spot ) is forced to stay home with the two other pets, Pretty Boy and. Jolly ). He is very disheartened. While Mrs. Boogin, the Pet-sitter is watching soaps, Spot accidentally sits on the remote, turning it to the "Barry Anger show." Barry Anger interviews a "wacko" scientist, Ivan Krank who claims he can transform animals to humans, to Spot's delight. He finds out that Krank resides in Florida. Spot finds Leonard a few miles out of town. Since no dogs are allowed inside the van, Spot has to dress like he does to school, as Scott Leadready II. As Mary sees one of her students from school, after a conversation with Scott's "family" (or, Scott in costumes,) she happily takes him along. When they finally reach Florida, Spot/Scott admits to Leonard he came just so he can become a real boy. Leonard agrees to help find this scientist Spot/Scott is looking for. They find Dr. Krank, who is angered by another failure. His "children", mutant mosquito Adele and Mutant Alligator Dennis assist Ivan, who transforms Spot into a human being, against Leonard's will- but to his and Leonard's shock Spot, long since past his puppy hood, becomes an adult and not a child (his age in dog years). Ivan Krank captures Scott and Leonard, to show his success at creating a human from a dog and turn Spot into a media freak. But his nephew, Ian Wazalooski, comes and sets them free in exchange for a slimy chew toy. Leonard and Scott make $500 dollars by finding a lost dog and her puppies using 101 Dalmatians' twilight bark. Scott gets some fancy clothes and rents a car and the two head to the trailer park, unfortunately forgetting how Scott is an adult.. While Pretty Boy and Jolly get lost in Cuba, Leonard's mom falls in love with the now human Spot, further unnerving Leonard because he doesn't want Spot to become his stepdad. He gets angry and orders Scott to leave, Krank in hot pursuit, and the Helpermans upset. Around the time Leonard's other pets arrive, Scott is in a loser hotel and Leonard explains the whole story. Scott regretfully starts to miss Leonard, and feeling the only way to re-create his relationship with Spot is to have Krank turn him into a dog, Leonard and Scott try to return to each other, but pass each other on the way. Leonard visits the mad scientist. Spot and the gang follow Leonard to the lab. A battle begins at the lab between Spot and Krank. When the machine runs out of fuel, Spot puts the nickel Krank gave him earlier and it turns Krank into a mouse with Jolly chasing him out of the lab. But the machine starts to blow up and it zaps Spot. After the explosion, Leonard finds that Spot has turned to dust. Angry and crying, Leonard kicks the machine and it reactivates and zaps Spot again, Turning him back into a dog. Afterwards, Spot, Jolly, and Pretty Boy are outside the awards ceremony cheering for Leonards mom. But Pretty Boy is wondering how they're gonna get home. Spot tells them his plan. That night, Spot is dressed up as Scott Leadready again and convinces Mary to drive him home with them. Meanwhile Jolly and Pretty Boy are hiding under the RV's bed as part of Scotts plan. Relationships with Other Characters Leonard Helperman Spot and Leonard are best buddies when they're at the park or taking a nice work. As Scott, they fight with each other and cant stand each other. Spot really looks out for Leonard and gives him advice. As Scott, he does things that get Leonard blamed and in another result, punished or pounded. These things include, destroying Leonard's homework, and sneaking his books outta his backpack and no one believes Leonard. In the movie, there friendship is the thing the movie revolves around. When Krank turns Spot into a man, Mary falls in love with him and Leonard loses his patience and they stop being friends. At the end, Spot is turned back to a dog and the two make up. Mary Helperman '-'''Scott is Mary's favorite student. She is very protective of Spot as much as she is of Leonard. Scott tends to show-off his intellect to the teacher and make her so proud that she practically wants to adopt him. When Spot is sick, she takes care of Spot and practically spoils him (much to Leonard's charging). In the movie, when Spot is temporarily human, she falls in love with him while on a date. After a serious, ugly fight with Leonard, Scott leaves her. Before Scott is a dog again, she seems to have gotten over being dumped. When Spot is changed back to normal, he becomes happy to lend him a ride back to East/Westland. Leslie Dunkling Leslie just loves Spot, she's always hugging, cuddling, and kissing Spot when he's near. Scott's show-offy intellect and amazing stunts and sports skills impresses Leslie and she has somewhat of a crush on Scott. Pretty Boy and Mr. Jolly Spot, Jolly, and Pretty Boy are good friends. Spot always turns to them for help and is willing to do anything to help them in their time of needs even if it means, paying for Pretty Boy's subscription for a dirty magazine. And Jolly and Pretty Boy are willing to help him as well. Quotes *Im on my way to Florida *Im a boy not a dog *Is that you? Dear Blue Fairy *I love ya I wanna be with ya *Its not his fault! We all made him do this. All those years of torment, being wrongly accussed, being beat up, and insults have turned my best friend into a jerk. Gallery To see more pictures and screenshots of Spot/Scott click here Trivia *The reason Spot wears glasses as Scott is because of how the people of Metropolis cant tell Clark Kent from Superman because of the glasses. *He was inspired by Hubcaps, Gary Basemans dog. *Spot is the only character to be voiced by Nathan Lane. The other one is Snowbell from Stuart Little. *His birthday is unknown. *He had the perfect attendance for his fourth graders year. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Animals Category:Parents Category:Pets Category:Heroes Category:Kids Category:Main characters Category:Fourth graders Category:Lovers